His Last Words
by stjtiger
Summary: The Professor is dying. In stead of grieving, they reminisce. Rated for death.


His Last Words

Decades had passed since Tarzan and Jane decided to marry. Almost as many years had passed since they were blessed with their first child, Kala, and a year later, their first son, Jonathan. Tarzan and Jane decided that today would be a good day to visit Jane's father, since Kala and Jonathan were off on their own little adventure. They arrive at the campsite to discover a mess of fallen books and broken glass. "Oh gosh, I wonder what Daddy has been up to to produce this mess?" Jane wondered aloud. "Daddy? Daddy?" she yelled.

"Over here, Dear," the old professor called back with a cough, crawling from behind a table. "I suppose I-I took quite a tumble."

Jane rushed to her father's aid, "Daddy, what happened?!"

"I was testing for the reproductive value of monocellular organisms, and I got this terrible pain in my chest and my legs just gave out I'm afraid. I tried to cetch myself, but instead made the mess that you two discovered." The professor looked up at his daughter and got somewhat misty eyed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, my dear. My health has been declining over the last few months. I never wanted to tell you, because I didn't want to concern you with your new family and all."

"Daddy, you should've told us so that we could've kept an eye on you. So that something like this didn't happen. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable," she said before directing Tarzan how to help move her father.

Once on a cot in his tent, the Professor got Jane's attention. "Janey dear, would you go find a blue book? It should be in one of those piles on the ground. It has all sorts of disorders and diseases and their symptoms." When Jane came back with the book, the professor flipped through the pages. "Oh yes, this is just as I've feared. And I with no way of treatment."

"What? What is it, Daddy?"

"I'm afraid I'm having a heart attack. With no way of treatment, I will probably die."

"Don't say that. I'm sure there's something aroun-" Jane was cut off

"No, there's not. It will be alright. I promise. I knew this day was coming, I just didn't know it would come this way." The professor paused. "Why not instead of grieving, focus on the good times we've had? There's so many to choose from. Go through the books and find all the photo albums that you can carry and we'll see what kinds of memories pop up."

Jane sat in thought for a moment. "Oh, alright. Do stay with him, Tarzan, we wouldn't want him going anywhere."

Jane came back with her arms full of books. Picking the one on top, Jane sat next to her father and started flipping through the pictures, stopping on the picture of a much younger version of her father and a woman and baby that Tarzan didn't recognize. "Ahh, I'll never forget this day. This was on the day that your mother and I brought you home for the first time."

She flipped to the next picture. "And this was my first day at Elizabeth's Prepatory Academy. Oh, how I still remember the way all the other girls were so snooty and I just never quite fit in. I did find a few friends with Hazel, Elinore, and Greenly."

About then, two teenagers came into the tent as well. "What's going on?" Kala gently asked.

Tarzan stood from his perch behind Jane. "Come on," was all he said as he led his children out of the tent. "Your grandfather is having health problems. We think this could be it for him. For now, we're just trying to make him comfotable, and keep him and your mother upbeat."

The two nodded befrore reentering the tent. The older man called to them, "Children, children come. I want you to see this one. This was the day that it was approved for me to come to Africa, and study the Gorrillas." The two gathered aroud their grandfather. "If it weren't for this day, you two would have never been born."

"What makes you so sure?" Jonathan questioned.

"Well, I'm sure you've already heard the stories of your father's childhood, him growing up in the jungle and all. If we had never come to Africa, he would've never met your mother. If the Academy hadn't have approved a voyage to Africa, I'm sure we wouldn't have ever come to Africa." He turned the page. "Ah, and this was the day we left. Rather hecktic the way I remember it."

"How many times was it, that we had to go back because we kept forgetting things?"

"Almost 10, I believe. Then this was when we arrived. Oh, I never really cared for Clayton."

"Then, why did you hire him, Daddy?"

"Well, I didn't know that we would run into a lad like Tarzan. We needed some sort of protection. I didn't want to loose you like I had your mother."

Jonathan got Tarzan's attention. "What happened to Grandmother?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Your mother always acted like it was a sore subject, so I never pried," Tarzan answered, turning their attention back to Jane and the Professor.

"Oh my God, That must've been while I was pregnant with Kala." Jane adknowledged the picture of her swollen belly.

Tarzan hugged his wife, "I remember that. The Professor had found the camera and was taking pictures of everything."

"And this was right after Kala was born." The Professor cood. "My first grandchild, and still as beautiful as the day she was born, if not even more so," The older man gently caressed his granddaughter's cheek. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were your mother's twin."

"Oh, look Daddy. That's when Jonathan was born."

"Ah yes. Just as handsome and strong as his father. Of course, not with quite as much weathering as his father got, but just as strong none the less." The old man felt that his time was coming to a close. "I only wish that the two of you could've met your other grandparents. I'm sure they were wonderful people to produce such a trustworthy, honest, and loyal son. And I'm glad they did, for I would never want my daughter to be with any other man. My boys, I'm proud to have had the pleasure to be in your lives. Janey dear, you are all that I have left of your mother. Just know that I always loved you, and everything that I did was in your best interest."

"No, don't say that, Daddy, don't say your goodbyes. Not yet."

"But I must. The Lord is calling me home. One day, you may join me again, but until then I must say goodbye." He waved Tarzan closer. "Tarzan, Jane and those children are all that I have left anymore. My wife's been gone for decades. My repuatation and every penny I ever had is but a ghost of the past. Now I must give you my most treasured items, my Jane and my grandchildren. Not that you haven't done a good job of this already, but keep them safe. I think of you like the son I never had." The Professor took a look around at his remaining family. "All that I have left to say is that I have been a blessed man over the last 20 years. And whether you all realize it or not, you are all the reason. None of this could've been possible with out Jane. Deary, you greatly helped in my studies of gorrillas, which brought us to Africa. You fell in love with a man who I trust will love and protect you no matter what. You blessed me with not 1 but 2 grandchildren. Jane you have made me the happiest man in the world." The old man had said his last words as he drifted off into an eternal sleep.

Jane turned into Tarzan searching for comfort as she burst into tears. Kala also found comfort in her father. Jonathan hung back a moment, taking in what had just occured in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the Professor's lifeless body. After much analyzation, Jonathan bent down and hugged the old man's body. "I love you Grandfather."


End file.
